Eye of the Beholder
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Something pretty this way comes Yumichika! New ending!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Eye of the beholder**

**CHAPTER 1 Lapis Sora**

"Ikkaku, how did we end up in the infirmary again?" Yumichika turned to his friend sighing at their current predicament.

"To get away from babysitting Yachiru." Ikkaku replied holding onto his zanpaktou as if his life were about to end.

"So instead of babysitting her we went and blew up the eleventh division barracks?"

"It's the lesser of two evils, Yumichika." his bald friend turned and looked waited for the medics to arrive.

"Ikkaku...tell me am I passing out or does that girl have azure hair?"

"Hmm?" Ikkaku turned and looked at the group with a curious glance. "See somethin interestin?"

"Maybe." Yumichika couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there talking to Hanataro was a woman with long blue hair.

"Oh, but, she is facing away from us. What if she has a horrid face." Ikkaku teased his friend, shocked that he took an interest in someone other than himself.

"Ikkaku, go over there and look. I-I don't wanna see if, her face is ugly. I don't think my eyes could take it."

"Alright leave it to me buddy." Ikkaku walks over and makes small talk with the group as Maki-Maki walks over and begins to yell at the fourth division medics. He sees Ikkaku and Maki say a few words and then Ikkaku punches Maki in the gut.

"Get lost Maki." He shoves Maki out the door and and gives his friend a thumbs up. Maki marches right back in the room and punches Ikkaku in the head and the two start to brawl. Yumichika could only cover his eyes and shake his head as his best friend smiled a big grin.

"Nice to meet you." a soft voice said as he uncovered his eyes. He was floored as he looked at her face, lovely dark blue hair with flecks of gold and large sapphire eyes. She was pretty...very pretty and Yumichika was speechless.

"Nice to meet you I am.."

"Yumichika right? I have heard about you from Yachiru." she told him as a smile curled on her perfect face. Yumi was fighting the urge to reach his hand up and touch the smooth looking creamy face. He could feel his hand begin to twitch and he clinched it into a fist to control himself.

"You are familiar with Yachiru?" Yumi asked looking down at the petite girl with a smile.

"Yeah, I babysit her from time to time, when the captain needs some space. It is mainly because of Zaraki that I joined the academy."

"Captain recruited you personally?" Yumi said a little too happy. She must be more than a pretty face if Kenpachi noticed her.

"Yeah, my family didn't agree at first. He insisted and he isn't really the kind of man you say no too. Oh where are my manners, I'm Lapis Sora." she said with a smile.

"Yeah he has that unique ability. You are new to the fourth?" Yumi asked looking at her hands glow as she healed the burn of his face.

"Oh, um yes." she shifted and looked a bit uncomfortable as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I wanted to join the eleventh but, I'm afraid I couldn't summon a zanpaktou."

"Ah, your secret is safe with me." Yumi said a slight blush creeping up his neck as lifted his shirt to heal the gash on his chest.

"I am very embarrassed about it, but lucky for me I have healing talents. You should be more careful with your body Yumichika. The skin will only heal to a certain point before scarring occurs. It would be a shame to blemish such clear skin." She said motioning for him to lay down.

"Ah, yes you are perfectly right. I'm much too beautiful for scars. Don't tell me it didn't heal! Yumichika cried looking for a mirror in the folds of his sleeves.

"Lay back down!" she laughed at him with her hands pushing him back to the bed. "Your face is fine! In fact I am curious how you get it too look so good. Most girls would kill for skin that clear and soft."

"Oh, I am naturally this beautiful." he said without an ounce of remorse. She looked up at his serious face and smiled.

"Yachiru, told me you were in love with yourself. I thought it was a figure of speech. I see she wasn't lying!" Lapis sighed slightly and continued healing his chest wound. She stopped when he suddenly grabbed her hands.

"You shared a secret, so I must share one with you." he confessed and lowered his voice. "Your beauty rivals mine, and I am at a loss how to deal with you."

"I'm not sure if you are complimenting me or threatening me."

"I despise violence against women." he said standing up straightening his clothes. "It is a compliment."

"Yumichika...many men have admired me for my looks."

"Complimented often?" he said his voice full of confidence and pride as if he was the one to be praised.

"Yes, it means very little to me."

"You will learn the value of my words." he said then turned and left her standing there.

**SO I'M TRYING A NEW STORY =) PLEASE REVIEW WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE THE STORY TO GO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**I like to thank the few people who reviewed and alerted my story. It means a lot to me^^**

**CHAPTER 2**

Yumichika knew the pink blur that just flash stepped past his desk was the cause of his paperwork flying everywhere. He got up and began to reorganize the documents as the captain came up and cleared his throat.

"Oi, Yumichika. You are free tonight, yeah?" Kenpachi asked without waiting for a response he quickly added. "Great so I'll expect you at around seven. Don't be late, Unohana gets cranky when I'm late."

"Isn't it Ikkaku's turn?"

"No, Yachiru asked for you. Be on time." he said him and started to walk away when Yumichika spoke.

"Captain could you tell me more about Lapis Sora from Division four?"

"Eh? The pansies at four got her? Well, Damn I was hoping to get her."

"She wanted that also, but failed to summon her zanpaktou." Yumichika said gathering the last of the papers from the floor.

"Is that what she told you? Hmm, I might pay her a visit. Why you askin about her?"

"She's so pretty! I tried to ask her out but, she refused all the hell butterflies I sent." Yumichika pouted just a bit.

"Hehe, I was wondering when you would cross paths with her. She turned you down eh? She is one stubborn woman. You sure about wanting her?"

"Captain, just imagine how beautiful our children will be! I was awake all night just thinking about names for them!" Yumi said revealing a white notebook from up his sleeve.

"Yumichika, a word of advice..." the captain said in a rare moment of seriousness. "treat her like you hold yer sword. Use a firm grip but, not too firm or it'll just be knocked right outta yer hand."

"Fuji Kujaku likes her too! He was all excited about her blue hair." he smiled as Kenpachi just sighed and walked away. _I also call my sword by the wrong name to piss it off. But I don't think I should mention that._

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Yumichika walked into the living barracks belonging his lieutenant to a vision of blue. His heart did a little dance and he tried to keep his feet from doing the same.

"Lapis! My absolute most favorite girl...You here to see me? Say YES!" Yumi said walking over to her and smoothed her hair.

"Y-es? Yumichika, what brings you here?" Lapis asked putting Yachiru's dinner on the table.

"Um, I'm here to watch Yachiru?"

"I'm here to watch her?? I see ,Yachiru explain?" She said turning toward the girl inhaling the food like she was starving.

"Ken-chan is neglecting me for that boring woman. I just wanted you both to watch me. Is..is that so bad?" she said looking very innocent and hurt at the same time.

"It's fine Yachiru, I don't mind your company. Is it alright with you Yumichika? If you have other plans, please don't let us stop you." Lapis replied sitting down on the sofa.

"Nothing could tear me away from your company, my beauty."

"Un, huh. Well, Yachiru what would you like for dessert?"the blue haired beauty stood up and turned to clean up after Yachiru.

"Hmm," the tiny vice captain put her finger to her mouth. "Take me to Lin's! I want ice cream!"

"Lin's is on the other side of town. I'm sorry Yachiru pick a close shop?" Lapis said looking uncomfortable and grabbing her coat.

"Why is it a problem?" Yumichika asked looking to Lapis and then to Yachiru.

"I-I can't flash step." she replies holding her head down, her hair concealing her expression.

"Yachiru, you go on ahead. I'll take Lapis, and meet you there." Yumichika answered opening the door.

"Yay!" the pink crowned girl vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the two of them alone.

She stood in front of him with her eyes on the floor and her hands at her sides. He walked up to her and was about to explain how he was going to get them to the shop when she spoke.

"I know what people in your division think about my type of shinigami. That we don't deserve to wear the same uniform, and we should just crawl under a rock somewhere. I worked very hard to be a member and I passed most of the same tests you did. Don't ever look down on me! Furthermore, if it wasn't for division four. The overly aggressive, bloody thirsty warmongering morons of division eleven would bleed to death!" she blurted out the words fast and her face was red.

"Sweetheart, you are forgetting one important piece of information. The captain himself said you were worthy to be a shinigami. His opinion is plenty enough for me. Also, you should see how incredible you are arguing with me. Your cheeks are the color of roses, and it makes your eyes just glow. You are stunning, feisty and I think I'm falling for you." when he confessed that to her his face was dead serious.

"You aren't taking me seriously! Do not make fun of me!" she said stomping her foot on the floor.

Yumichika stood there looking at her flushed face and fell on his knees to laugh. He laughed until his eyes started pouring, and slapped his hand on the floor. "Oh, very desirable and adorable." he stood up and walked over to her. Reaching down to her took a lock of blue hair between his fingers and brought them up to his nose. "I am taking you very seriously and I am not making fun of you. Do inform me when I earn your trust Lapis."

"Why do you want to know that?"

"When you do, I'm going to kiss you." he looked at her his smile was sweet, and genuine.

"Where do you get your confidence? I wish I had just a piece of it." she said looking away as he put his arms around her.

"Give me your trust and I'll give you my confidence. It will be a good trade. Come on I'll take us to the ice cream shop. Yachiru probably has the shop owner in tears."

"Yumichika.." she said looking at him. "You would do better to give your confidence to someone else."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I'm not worthy of such a gift."

"That is not a very pretty thing to say."

"I have never been pretty... on the inside. Even my father told me I was a burden and a curse."

"I see..well, then earning your trust will be my greatest challenge. And it will have the greatest reward." he said as he flash stepped them towards the dessert store.

"Don't drop me!" she said holding on for life and feeling a bit dizzy.

"I'll never let you go..." he said looking down at her head buried in his chest. He noticed a small mark on the back of her neck as her hair whipped from his reiatsu. _It's a tattoo of a blue_ _Agapanthus, the lily of the Nile._

"_Ruri'iro Kujaku help me take away this flowers thorns."_

"_We will do it beautifully."_

"_Ruri'iro, you sense it too?"_

"_Yes, this flower has not been allowed to bloom."_

"_How ugly...to dare crush a flower."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH if I did Yumichika would still have long hair /drool.**

**Thanks to the people who alert and review each one means a lot!**

"**I do not wish women to have power over men; but over themselves."  
Mary Shelley**

Chapter 3

**Fourth Division**

"Oi! Where is the blue girl?" Kenpachi was wondering around the fourth division looking for Lapis. He had a few choice words to say to her, and hiding from him wasn't going to work. "Get out here Lapis!"

"Zaraki? Why are you yelling at my medical staff?" he turned slowly the smile on his face fading, as he locked eyes with the most fearsome woman he ever met in all his days.

"U-Unohana.." he coughs uncomfortably, "Bring Lapis out here me an her gotta talk!"

"Now, now..What have I told you?" she said her face the picture of serenity.

"M-May I please see Lapis." Kenpachi said with great effort.

"Very good! I knew you could be sweet. I'm afraid she isn't here, she had a request to visit her family."

"You! You had me ask and she isn't even here! Damn it woman, you will be the end of me." Kenpachi said his face was inches away from Unohana's. She met his gaze undaunted, and only smiled as he walked away. "See you tonight Zaraki."

"You know it!"

* * *

**Eleventh Division Barracks**

"Yumichika, you gonna see her again?" Ikkaku asked as they finished up the last of the daily reports.

"Of course." He hummed as a hell butterfly floated in to give Ikkaku a message. "Ikkaku..Trouble?"

"Nah, Just some report about finding a nest of hollows outside of Rukongai. They are getting organized and a little smarter since Aizen deserted." Ikkaku looked at his friend and couldn't help but wonder if he was even aware he was falling for that girl. Not that Ikkaku really cared, he would be his friend until he drew his last breath. He did care though if she hurt his friend. That can't happen...not again. It was almost impossible to drag him back from that hell. "Yumichika..you sure about this girl? I mean I support you, but it's clear..."

"I know, she is wrapped in secrets. Ikkaku has it occurred to you that they may not be her secrets?"

"Eh? She is, maybe.. not at fault, you mean?"

"Something is wrong with her..a darkness hides there. I think she is protecting a grave secret, and someone is keeping her on a leash." Yumichika stomped his foot in frustration. "I can't stand that!"

"Operation rescue the damsel in distress? ALRIGHT!" Ikkaku hit his fists together. "But, first Lunch!"

"Ikkaku, don't let her hear you say that. She would get pissed!" he said grinning as he remembered her little fit last week.

"Ah, she is all about her independence eh?"

"If thats what women's liberation is about, I'm all for it. You should have seen her get mad! It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Ikkaku, she even stomped her foot at me!"

"Hehe, you are far gone already buddy."

"Isn't it great!"

**Fourth Division**

He had a plan, and even got Unohana's approval now he just had to turn the corner and get the girl. Behind the barracks he saw her laying down on a blanket asleep, the long hair was splayed out from tossing in her sleep. Her face was twitching and she was whimpering, it was clear she was having a bad dream. Yumichika sighed to himself, the beautiful should never need to frown like that. The nightmare must have gotten worse a single tear formed on the corner of her face. He moved quietly toward her a reached down to wipe it off, when suddenly three hell butterfly's drifted by. They hovered around her face and then landed on her hair. One butterfly floated over and drew up the tear and floated away, another seemed to fade away. The last one flew to his finger, and he lifted his digit up curious at what he just saw.

"Help.. her.. please." he heard a voice much like a child singing, fill his head. "We fear...he will...kill..her..soon."

"_Who will kill her?" _he asked inside his mind, not really expecting an answer.

"The Axe man." it whispered then floated away.

"_What the hell? Who is that?"_ Yumichika put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked awake.

"Sorry to wake you but I didn't want to be rude. Standing here just looking at you is nice but, I like your company just as much."

"Yumichika? Hello.." She stood up trying to collect herself, and a sudden panic hit her. "How long have you been watching me? Nothing weird happened, right?" she asked looking around and noticing a dead butterfly on the ground. Yumichika wanted to ask who the Axe man was. Hoping to get some kind reaction or by some miracle, a answer. He decided against it, the reason being she didn't trust him yet. Last thing he wanted was to force her to lie to him.

"Nah, is that butterfly dead?" he asked reaching toward it, she picked it up before him and held it between her hands. He saw a blue spark and the wings flickered and then it flapped away. "Ah, I guess not." he replied and watched her gather up the blanket that she was laying on.

"Yumichika, you must be tired by now." she said her blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun.

"Nope, I feel great!"

"You must be sick of my negativity, and your way of ignoring my oddness will only get more difficult. Don't worry, I won't think less of you if you don't came around anymore."

"Don't be in such a rush to push me away. I can decide my own feelings for myself. I do wish you would hurry up and trust me."

"Oh, the kiss." she laughed and shook her head as they walked to her room. "You are growing impatient. I will reward your tenacity, with a kiss. Come on in." she opened her door and waited for him to enter.

"No, a deal is a deal. I will hold up my end of the bargain, and you will too. Besides how could I counter a kiss from you?"

"Counter? What do you mean?" she looked at him her hands went to her hips she was tomato red.

"I have to keep us on equal terms, if you gave me a kiss before I earned it. I'm not sure what I would have to surrender to you."

"Oh, I see. You are either a brilliant strategist or really are same sex oriented. If you are it's fine, just stop telling me I'm pretty."

"I prefer the word gentlemen, it's a more beautiful sounding word, and one kiss from me will put any questions of my preferences to rest. SO hurry up a trust me!"

"You are a truly amazing man." she said laughing with her hair flying around her in the breeze.

"Of course. Realizing that is your first step! Now meet me at this spot this evening alright." he handed her a paper with a map. She looked up and he was gone, leaving behind a pleasant flowery smell.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

She was sitting there on the edge of the forest waiting for Yumichika to arrive, as her thoughts seemed to scream at her to run off. She waited there feeling her pulse pound and wondering if it was fear or excitement. She closed her eyes and reached out, she could sense his presence coming. He was about three kilometers away, and moving fast. Changing her target she could hear the butterfly's humming and flapping their wings. Standing up and moving three steps to her left, she straighted her clothes. Next she made sure her hair was pulled up without dropping in the hairpin. Then, she put a smile on her face as he appeared in front of her.

"Been here long?" he asked looking at her with interest. "You look breathtaking in dark green." he held up his arm and she curled her eyebrow up. "Come on we are going to the cliff." She didn't reply just wrapped her arms around him as he took them to the edge of the forest. The cliff was a famous spot where you could see a nice sunset. When they arrived he spread out a blanket for them to relax on, while the sun made it way to the horizon. She wasn't looking at the sun going down but his eyes.

"Wisteria..Your eyes wisteria."

"Are you looking at me?" he said smiling and moving closer to her.

"Yes, you are a very handsome man. It is hard not to look at you. I wonder though...if you would look even more beautiful if you grew your hair?"

"Ah I can't, I made a deal with Ikkaku. Until he gets a girl, I have to keep it short, he is afraid I'll get all the girls." he said completely honest, and she threw her head back and laughed as she slapped her knees. He saw her laughing and couldn't help but think it was his favorite view in the world. They sat there together in the brief silence and she felt him come up behind her.

"I won't bite." he said and she leaned back into his lap.

"I don't know what I'm doing.." she said quietly and tried to get up.

"We are having a moment, shh." he said reaching around to put his finger on her lips.

His soft/strong tactics were beginning to show the cracks in her armor. She relaxed again as she lay there looking up at him from his lap. His face was so open, unlike most seated officers he had a warmth that surrounded him. In the vastness of this place is it possible to grasp happiness? She was fighting the urge to hold her hand up and touch his face. His hand came down and moved hers to his face. She stretched her hand open and moved her palm over his cheek.

She was laying there drifting to sleep in his arms as the wind picked up slightly. He put a barrier around them and kept watch over her as the rain fell. Lightening crashed in the distance loudly and she jerked up. In a panic she broke the barrier and the rain came down fierce soaking them.

"What happened!"

"It's only a storm Lapis. Come on I'll take you home." he yelled above the wind and rain beating on them.

"It's impossible to work with us! Just give up and leave me alone!" she was screaming and walking away.

"No!"

"Get back, go away! You can't get close to me I'm bad, I don't want you involved with me!"

"What are you doing?" he ran after her and tackled her just a lightening flashed to reveal the drop off. "Look! You could have fell!"

"I-I didn't know.." she started shaking from nerves and the cold.

"I'll take you back home." he picked her up and flash stepped. She leaned up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Yumichika, I don't want to go home. Please anywhere but there."

"Alright, I know where to go." He took her to the secret training ground under the Sokyouku. Renji had told him about it and he had been going there to practice. It would completely mask their reiatsu and no one will there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

**This is for the many reviews and interest so many that I can't put em all on here^^**

_**The kidou Yumichika used in the previous chapter is a**______**Bakudou #73 - Tozansho: **_

_**73. Tozansho - Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. I believe he can use this as we know his zanpaktou is a very powerful kidou type. All kidou zanpaktou users are of a high level at his rank. **_

_**  
"**_**The woman who appeals to a man's vanity may stimulate him, the woman who appeals to his heart may attract him, but it is the woman who appeals to his imagination who gets him."  
Helen Rowland **

**Chapter 4 ****"****For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." ~ Judy Garland**

He set her down on the rocks and went to the hot spring. Dipping his hand into the water he could feel the soothing warmth of the water.

"Lapis, you should get into the water to warm up." he said looking at her soaked clothes as she shivered from fright and cold. Held his hand out to her and waited. She stood there her eyes blazing a storm raging inside. He thought he was going to have to walk over there and pick her up, but to his amazement she took his hand. With the distance between them breeched he put his arm around her and led her to the steaming water. For a woman who desires secrecy her face reflects easy like moon on the waters surface. "I'm going to wait around the corner, toss me your clothes and I can make a fire to dry them out." He turned and walk toward the other side, as she began undressing.

"Promise not to peak?"

"I promise not to peak." he said without looking back. Minutes later clothing landed near his feet and he set them up to dry. He noticed something dark on the green fabric, it was on the inside back of the yukata. His eyes grew large when his realized it was blood.

"Where are you hurt?" he said running over to her side of the spa. Where he saw it scars..and horrible gashes on her back. Two distinct bloody wounds in the middle of her back were dripping blood.

"No! You said you wouldn't! Go AWAY!" she screamed loudly and her face was red.

"NOWAY! You tell me about the marks on your back. Some are very old, while others are still bleeding." He had her Yukata in his hand as he got into the water and turned her to face him. She tried to snatch it from him as he noticed the wounds on her back began to close up and scab over.

"Yumichika, what is the deal with this water? I-I'm healing! Move I have to get out!" she grabbed her yukata and made for the edge.

"Stop.." he whispered as he put his arms around her holding her still. "You should understand now..I'll never give up on this. So tell me who did this to you? It was a sharp heavy object, I know plenty about wounds." his thoughts reeled trying to put the pieces together..._** "Who will kill her?"**_..._**"The Axe man." **_

Pale blue light erupted from her neck as the flower mark on her neck literally bloomed, popping out from her neck.

"I-It's..happening I can't stop it. I healed too much. Yumichika I need you to help me." she said as her breathing became heavy and she lurched forward. Dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around her chest. She began hitting her head against the ground and sobbing.

"Lapis, I'll help you just stop doing that. What do I do?" He ran to her and put his hands on her head blocking her from hitting the ground.

"When they appear cut them off with your sword. It's very important!"

"When what appears? What am I cutting?" he asked as he heard the sound of bones cracking.

"I hear them, it's soon." she whispered, as wing sign grew from her back. Yumichika looked at her with his eyes round with shock.

"How can I make the pain stop? What do you hear?"

"Violins...they sound like violins when they cry." the Agapanthus on her neck vanished and from her back grew to long deep blue wings. "Cut them off now! Before they dry and I can fly." she screamed and jerked him toward her. He just gaped at the sight of her the dark blue wings started to shimmer and glow. Her eyes changed and glowed the color of her wings.

"You..look..wings are butterfly wings..." was all he could manage to say. When he felt a hand grab him and throw him across the room.

"This happened because you didn't listen to me." the man covered in a dark brown cloak yelled as he pulled out his sword. "Division eleven idiot get out." He moved over and pushed Lapis down into the dirt with his boot and grabbed her wings.

"Not a chance." Yumichika growled as he flash stepped over to him and knocked the man off her. "Fuji Kujaku, sake." his voice was low as he released his zanpaktou.

"Calling...I hear them." she said as a green ball of kidou surrounded her right hand. "Hadou- 58 orchid sky.." she called as a tornado blasted the men apart, in opposite directions.

"Shit!" the man took out his zanpaktou and released it, morphing it into a broad axe. Yumichika was laying face down in the hot spring not moving as the man pushed Lapis back down to the ground.

"When she releases me you will die!" a voice that sounded like a mix of Lapis' and a child.

"I won't ever let that happen. Stay dormant you vicious bitch." he replied and began to tear the wings from her limp body.

"You can not bind me forever!" The voice cried."You killed Mab I will not allow this child to die by your hand."

"She wasn't my wife anymore..." he tore off the wings and crushed them in his hand.

* * *

Yumichika woke gagging on a bit of water in his mouth, he felt groggy and his head was pounding. Quickly glancing around the room he saw Lapis and the man were gone.

"Hey man you look awful."

"Thanks.." he looked up and saw Ikkaku coming up the steps to the spring. "I feel I got kicked in the gut while falling down a cliff."

"Ouch, what happen your dream girl beat your ass?"

"No, not that I wouldn't mind being abused slightly by a gorgeous woman." he said grinning at the thought of Lapis holding a sword with a angry look on her face.

"Haha, tell me about it." Ikkaku pulled out his zanpaktou and squared his shoulders.

"Ikkaku....you know of many shinigami with a great axe?"

"Hmmm, Jidanbo has hand axes...oh in the Kidou Corps there is a guy Sora Argus."

"Sora?" Yumichika sighed realizing it was a family problem he was getting involved in. "I need to find out everything about her father."

"Yumichika you be careful..I won't ask what I know you can't tell me. I am always your friend and if you need me. I'm there."

"I'm going to go to Division Four can you cover for me? Ikkaku, my girl is missing. The last person I saw her with was her father." Yumichika looked away from his friend and was feeling himself get angry.

"Sure buddy." Ikkaku replied while watching Yumichika flash away. He didn't see Yumichika's eyes turn from light purple to azure blue.

* * *

**Division Four**

He stood outside her room with his hand on the door, fighting with himself. He could hear her crying softly behind it and he struggled with leaving.

"He won't come back, he saw. So why am I crying! Why..does it hurt! Because I'm stupid..and I'm falling for him. Ugh! I'm so stupid!!!"

Behind the door Yumichika couldn't help but smile and hold his hands up to his face. He knocked on the door and waited.

"You came...?" she said opening the door.

"In the flesh...invite me in sweetheart." he said leaning against her door frame.

"Come in.." she said and he moved through her door closing it behind him. "Just forget what you saw, ok?"

"Not going to happen. First, I have never seen a woman with butterfly wings, but more importantly I've seen you naked. That I know I'll never get out of my mind."

"You pervert! Get out..." she yelled at him and stomped her foot, as she stuck out her arm toward the door.

"Oh, nothing could make me leave you. Second, I want you to tell me everything. Just let go..No arguments!"

"You are so frustrating!"

"Yes, but in a beautiful way! Third, your father hurts you again and I will intervene."

"Anything else?" Lapis said as she sat down and poured them some tea.

"Yes, I saw something you didn't want me to see. So I have to do the same.." Yumichika stood up and moved his arm toward his waist.

"Stop!" she said covering her eyes. "Do not take off your clothes!"

"Oh, it's not that but, I could..."

"NO!"

"Ah, well..but why are there gaps between your fingers?" he turned his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Get out!" she turned red and spilled tea on the table. She grabbed a towel and and wiped up the mess.

"Now I don't show this to many people.." he said as he pulled out his zanpaktou just a bit. "It's a secret.."

"It's very pretty." she said as light from his sword filled the room. "Peacock feathers...I knew you called it Kujaku. This is amazing, why do you hide it? Oh wait it's a kidou type."

"Now it's your turn." he said sitting down and sipping the tea she made.

"The wings are a result in a imbalance of reiatsu. I wasn't always like this but when I turned twelve it triggered. It was very painful and when they came out the first time my father told me about my mother. She had the same problem and it lead to her death. The same day a zanpaktou requested a contract with me, but my father was scared I would become dangerous and he hid it from me."

"He took your sword away from you?"

"Yes, then he cut the wings off, and placed a seal on me to repress my reiatsu."

"If he didn't want you to have power why didn't he just cut your soul sleep?"

"He told me he did that with my mom and it didn't work. The seal in the form of the flower is breaking down faster now that I'm a shinigami."

He couldn't shake the feeling that something here didn't quite make sense. Her father seemed cruel, and Yumichika didn't want to accept him as someone who helped her.

"If you had problems controlling your spirit energy your zanpaktou could help you. We should ask for your father to return it." he looked up at her and reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers.

"You saw what it did..I was using spells on my own father and even you!" she let her head sag feeling guilt and remorse.

"I saw you defend yourself from a guy with a sword in your face." he replied and put his arm around her tugging her up next to his side. "Isn't that better?"

"You..you have to ability to just adapt to anything. It's amazing, you are an amazing guy." she said as she looked up into his light purple eyes. Just when she thought about kissing him a knock came at the door.

"It's my father..." she said peeking out the window in a whisper.

"Good I have few things to say to him." he got up and put his hand on his sword.

"Get in my closet..." she whispered as she pulled him into the tiny room. "Hide your reiatsu." she heard a jiggle on the door knob and saw it click open. She started to turn and shut the door when Yumichika grabbed her and shoved her in the closet with him.

"What are you doing!" she asked her voice very low.

"Not letting you out of my sight. Why is he still here?" he said moving his head down near her ear some he could speak soft.

"He does this sometimes, he waits for me to come home."

"Oh boy, he is going to hate me. I am going to have a fight on my hands over you."

"Nonsense, I'd choose you and therefore victory is certain."

"What was that?" he said shifting in the closet pressing his hands against the wall in front of him. He then leaned over just a inch from her face.

"Nothing.." she said her deep blues eyes growing wide as they met his.

"Lapis, I do believe I'm going to kiss you." he spoke his eyes moving down to her lips.

"N-no..we had a deal." she said looking around and realizing she had nowhere to run.

"The conditions of the deal, have been met." and he slid his lips over hers in a soft kiss barely touching her mouth before he pulled back. He could feel his pulse pound in his chest and his mouth water. He wanted more, but he didn't move. He just looked at her and waited for her response. She moved first, reaching her hands up she slowly slid them into his hair. She bit on her lower lip as his hands went around her waist.

"Again" she demanded.

"You want a kiss? It's your turn." he spoke as his body ached with desire. She didn't wait, she kissed him full on the mouth. His hands moved up to her hair and he felt her tremble. Her mouth opened and she sighed slightly as he moved his mouth down her neck to nibble. When his teeth grazed her skin, her hands jerked up. Knocking them both out of the closet and onto the floor. Their heads immediately looked for a figure. The room was empty and they were splayed on the floor with him landing on top of her. He lay there still and with his body pressed against hers, she was below him. Looking incredible as her cheeks flushed and her chest moved up and down.

"If you want me to go, say now.." he said as his eyes slipped down her body. She got up and he took this as a sign to go. When he got to door he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Turning he saw it was her yukata, and a quick glance up gave him the same view as the night before.

"Pretty boy, I do believe it's your turn." She smiled and walked into the bedroom. He stood there for about a half a second... "For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." he said then walked into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**I am currently accepting ideas for my next story, if you have a pairing or a plot idea. Please feel free to PM me the details, and I will consider them. M/F or M/M ideas are fine^^.**

**For Sayuri-chan:**

**Chapter 5- "**A man may conquer a million men in battle but one who conquers himself is, indeed, the greatest of conquerors."  
Buddha

The morning after they had made love he woke up and found her gone. Only a Yarrow stem and a note remained in the bed next to him. "This is all backwards, the guy is supposed to sneak out." he said sighing and clutching the letter.

_Yumichika, Last night was the only way I could return your generosity and affection you have shown me. I am very flattered at your interest in me, and I enjoyed being with you. I feel more confident about myself and I have you to thank for that. Lapis_

Yumichika occupied his mind with paperwork and running patrols for the next two weeks. During the day he preoccupied his mind with daily activities. When he returned to the solace of his room at night was when it became clear he needed to see her. The memory of her was no less dim, he couldn't sleep. She had explained in the letter that he wasn't wanted around, yet he still felt a deep ache to see her. Ikkaku was aware of his stress and tried to convince him to go out drinking to ease the weight on his heart.

"Hey buddy, some of us are gonna go out. Come with us, the girls miss your pretty face."

"I have some work to finish up." Yumichika said without turning.

"Alright" Ikkaku began to walk away.

"Those girls aren't her, they just fall all over me." Yumichika replied as Ikkaku stopped in his tracks, and glanced over his shoulder at him sitting at his desk.

**Later that Night**

"I think we need to talk." Ikkaku spoke up gazing at the blue haired girl at her desk in division four.

"Not necessary", I ended things before it went to far." she replied and folded her arms in front of her.

"Just because you chased him off doesn't mean it is over for him. " Ikkaku retorted and stood above her with his hands leaning on the surface in front of her. "Or did you get off from playing with him?"

"I have nothing to say." Lapis stood up to leave when he grabbed her. "He can hate me, and you can too."

"Are you really that oblivious to him?"

"He will mend, and replace me in time." she turned her head away from the desk and looked out her window.

"I don't know what he sees in you, and it doesn't matter. You should prepare yourself..."

"For what? I am the at fault, let me alone to be miserable." she muttered and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"You aren't as expendable as you think, and sooner you stop resisting your own feelings the better."

"He couldn't possibly..we don't really know each other."

"He is always the happy one, right? He bounces around the office humming and preening like a peacock. He wasn't like that when I first met him. I met him in Rukongai, we were about twelve, and he had runaway from some lower noble house. He was barely alive, the streets were rough on kids. That's what I assumed, had happened to him, and I patched him up. He was a pretty boy, and seemed very shy. He didn't speak to me at all, he just looked at me. Those damn lavender eyes..just piercing into me, and begging to be saved. You have them too..those eyes."Ikkaku took a seat as Lapis sat back down and poured Ikkaku some tea.

"I-I am different."

"Just listen... We got a job delivering mail, and shared a small one room shack with a family. The wife would provide water for us and mend our clothes. The night times was the worst for him, he would sweat and shake from dreams. One restless night, I heard a soft voice call my name. I opened my eyes and he was standing above me._"Ikkaku..may I sleep next to you?"_ Was all he said, but I was so thrilled to hear him speaking. A few days later his father showed up and wanted to take him back. He stood still just looking at his father. It felt so wrong, he didn't run to him and smile like normal kids should. As his father walked over and grabbed him I could only watch. I was waiting for him, his eyes to give me that one thing; permission. His father yanked him by his hair and started to drag him out the door. _"Idiot kid, this is your fault! Yumichika, I had another buyer for you."_ I heard him say and I saw Yumichika's eyes fly open. _"No."_ was all he said and I moved. Grabbing the nearest broom I hit his dad with as much strength I could muster. The family's father stepped in and told Ayasegawa to never come back, or he would inform the chief." Ikkaku got up from his chair and pointed his finger at Lapis. "He overcame that past, and now he is stronger. The only difference between you two is that he had the balls to accept being rescued. Even if you refuse his affection, don't you dare refuse his help." Ikkaku then turned and left her there alone.

"M-My room is filled with Yarrow plants!" Lapis exclaimed looking around at a field of white in her room.

"Welcome home." Yumichika walked into the main room wearing a navy blue kimono.

"What..How..?" she stopped herself from saying anything else and just looked at him standing there with a sweet smile on his face. "Yumichika, thank you."

"Yarrow flowers are the symbolic flower of my division. They have a special meaning to us. "Fight" and I think you leaving one on my pillow was a hint of sorts. I do think I'm going to fight for us." he replied moving over to her side and tilting her head up.

"I was horrible to you, and I lied about my feelings!" she sighed and lowered her head.

"Oooh! You have feelings for me, I'm thrilled!" he said lifting her head with the tips of his fingers. "You can't lie to me anymore, Lapis. Also..I think perhaps I won't be letting you push me away anymore. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now that's out of the way, how about I cook dinner? I'm starving." his eyes looked down into hers.

"I'm hungry too." she said and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Oh, none of that! I can't have you running away in the morning!" he replied walking toward the kitchen.

"Yumichika" she called and he stopped walking. "When I was sixteen, I fell in love with a man from West Rukongai. He had nothing of value and my father refused to let us be together. One night I eloped with him."

"I see." he replied and stayed very still.

"Please...After about six months, he sent me back" she put her hands over her face and cried.

"You were used." he said without any emotion. "He married you for your dowry."

"I was...happy...so freaking happy. I had no idea.." she crumpled to the floor and wept.

"We break the most beautiful things." he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

**Author: What do you think about people who review Yumichika?**

**Yumichika: Beautiful! Beautiful!**

**Author: And people who read but don't review?**

**Yumichika: UGLY!**

**Author: He just shut his eyes.....Well, he is no good to me now.**

**I would like to thank the many people who have alerted and reviewed this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

**For soulreaperninja713; and Sayuri chan yes I mean you lol! Thanks for your nice reviews^^**

Author: What do you think about people who review Yumichika?

Yumichika: Beautiful! Beautiful!

Author: And people who read but don't review?

Yumichika: UGLY!

Author: He just shut his eyes.....Well, he is no good to me now.

**Chapter 6 "Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.." Dylan Thomas**

Yumichika was marveling at the sight next to him in the bed. The morning light was flooding through the windows and dancing on the blue haired beauty sleeping close to him. They had spent the night before with each other eating dinner and talking until she couldn't keep her eyes open. When sleep did claim her, he pulled the covers up around her and slept quietly near her. There was a special magic about a woman resting close to you. The trust he would treasure and her unbelievable femininity just disarmed him. So many things he couldn't say to her out of fear she would run off.

He did tell her that she could make the best tea he ever tasted, but he would never say that he didn't have nightmares when he slept in her bed. He wouldn't and couldn't admit that he was shifting the clock of his life to tick with hers. It was a hidden pleasure that he would covet, and cherish. The pure bliss of falling for her was wrapping his life around hers. He smiled as she stirred and opened her eyes to meet his.

"You are still here?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes and sitting up in the big bed.

"Of course."

"Won't you be late for work?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up." he replied getting out of bed. He was fully dressed for work and had his Zanpaktou tucked in his belt. "I have a busy day today, but do not doubt. I will be thinking of you all day."

"Same...Oh, Yumichika?" she asked climbing out of bed and rearranging her P.J's

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I would very much, I'm off at seven."

"Have a good day!" she ran to the door and he bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. He opened the door and walked out turning and waving farewell before flash stepping away.

It was a typical day at the office Ikkaku was arguing with Maki about Yachiru's latest nicknames for them. Yumichika was filing the new recruits' daily reports and checking on the status of various hollow sightings. That's how he appeared on the outside to everyone else in the room. Truthfully, he was thinking about Lapis, and how much he wanted to throw his arms around her and not let go. Until he was next to her again the day would just be dull and monotonous. He could feel his mouth water at the thought of taking her to bed once more. Their first time had been fast and full of impatience. He was looking forward to taking her slowly and savoring every part of her. He shifted in his seat as chills went up his spine.

"Oi, Yumichika what are your thinkin about? You gotta weird look on yer face." Kenpachi appeared leaning over his desk with a odd grin.

"He is thinkin' about Lapis!" Yachiru popped up from his shoulder blade and teased. "Chuuuu~ Chuuu~!"

"Play kissy face on yer own time. Meanwhile, you an Ikkaku got a mission out in sector eighty. Reports of a nest o' hollow have been feedin off some farmers." Kenpachi left the room and Ikkaku joined him leaving for the mission.

Yumichika felt heavy, but his desire to keep his date overwhelmed his need for personal comfort. He shuffled his body slowly over to her door and leaned on it. The door suddenly opened ad he fell through landing on the floor in a thud.

"Yumichika! What happened to you!"

"The current score is...hollows 2, Ikkaku 7. Yumichika 7."

"Oh it's a tie..your honor will suffer." she said pulling his head to her lap and checking the damage.

"Don't worry sweetheart there are still plenty to kill. I'll make you proud just you wait."

"Why didn't you go to the relief station?"

"I didn't want to miss our date!"

"Let's patch you up, before a rematch. Come on into the bathroom."

She began peeling off the uniform gently trying not to aggravate the wounds on his back and side. Wringing out the damp wash cloth she moved it over his back carefully. He didn't make a sound, he just let her clean his back and start her healing kidou. His wounds on his back were shallow and closing up fast. The gash on his side was the one she was concerned about.

"Your healing kidou is different than before, and so is your reiatsu. How much are you repressing it?" Yumichika asked without turning to look her in the eyes.

"The seal inhibits about thirty percent, but in hold back another fifty percent myself. Captain Unohana said my healing kidou was unique, and she was unsure of it's origin. I'm using on you the technique I hide from most people. It's called Chrysalis, it binds and seals wounds by wrapping my reiatsu around them like a cocoon. Then it heals the wounds from the inside out."

"That explains why it feels incredible, like dozens of little feathers brushing up against my reiatsu. T-This is only twenty percent? It's amazing! Why do you hold it back so much? Is it painful for you to release more of it?" he asked his voice falling to a whisper.

"You are curious and want to experience what I hold back?" she replied moving her lips near his ear.

"Yes" he answered unable to hold back the sigh in his voice. She turned him to face her and moved her hands to his injured side. The hue of the kidou turned a dark blue and Yumichika could feel a tingling run up his side. The tingling began to spread out covering his ribcage, and as he looked into her eyes he noticed flecks of gold shimmering in her iris'.

"This is twenty-five percent of my maximum ability."

"My god...T-This is...You ever used this on anyone else?"

"I used forty percent on Captain Kuchiki once when he was gravely wounded by Kurosaki." she smiled as he leaned forward and held a lock of hair in his fingers.

"What did that emotionally retarded prissy boy do?"

"It was odd...he looked at me like he would rip me to shreds. Then pushed out his reiatsu slamming me into a wall. He demanded to know why I did it, and I told him I only meant to heal him. I broke three ribs, and Captain Unohana was furious at him."

"Unforgivable!"

"He sent me flowers everyday until I was able to return to work. He never apologized to my face though. To date I still don't quite understand what I did to him."

"Show me forty I'm jealous of that bastard."

"If you're sure.." he shook his head yes and the light around him changed to navy blue.

"I-I think I know what you did to him." he muttered under his breath as the sensation of her reiatsu filled his lungs and put pressure on his waist. In all his experience with sex he had never quiet felt something like the pleasure that was traveling in small waves around him. Before he knew it he was breathing deeply and growing hard. His gaze moved up to her face and he licked his lips.

"That's the face! What does it feel like? Does it hurt? Should I stop?" she jabbered almost removing her hands.

"It feels um, how do I say this...good. It doesn't hurt, and if you don't stop I might pounce you."

"Oh I see." she really meant that she did in fact _see_ the bulge in his pants pushing up.

"L-Lapis.." he could feel the brush of a thousand feathers all over his body.

"Yumichika, do you really, truly, need me to stop?" She ran her hands up his torso feeling the smoothness of his skin and the firmness of his muscles. He raised his head in pleasure and closed his eyes. He bit down of his lower lip when she closed the distance between them and began to plant kisses on his neck. He pulled away from her long enough to remove his sword and place it in a corner. She turned around and motioned for him to enter the bath. Once he discarded the remainder of his clothing he lowered himself into the warm water. Her palm touched the surface of the water turning it a pale blue.

"What did you do to the water?" he said holding out his hand motioning for her to come to him.

"I just put some of me in there." she replied lowering her robe and watching his reaction to her naked form. "Does it bother you?" she slid into the water sitting across from him in the spacious tub.

"No...I like you. So very much." he was taking his time with her painstakingly slow to savor her presence. He looked at her sitting opposite of him her eyes practically glowing and full of desire. He moved over and placed his arms on each side of her and lifted her up to rest on his lap. She pressed her body close to his and put her hands on his face.

"Let me feel you." she requested. He lowered his head and rested it on her small shoulder. He eased out his reiatsu gently and let it flow into her. "Yumichika..Look at me." He obeyed tilting his head so she could see his face. His dark hair surrounded his face, making his pale purple eyes look even more exotic. He claimed her lips and pushed more of his reiatsu into her as she moaned in his ear. Her voice, the fragrance of her hair, the curve of her breasts was pushing him to his breaking point.

"Yumichika, you don't have to hold back." she whispered in his ear and he surrendered to the passion burning inside him.

**Later that night**

Under the cover of darkness a shadow watched what unfolded between the two lovers. He was watching, waiting for when the shinigami would leave her side. Full of rage and bitterness he concealed his presence. She would pay for her sins...he would make sure to punish her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Sorry this update is so late I have had the worst cold of my life ; ; Thank you to all the happy reviews^^ It means a lot to me, enjoy..now I'm taking my sick booty to bed;)**

**Chapter 7 "**_**Courage is like love; it must have hope for nourishment."  
Napoleon Bonaparte**_

Yumichika and Ikkaku were standing around waiting for Lapis to show up. She was thirty minutes late and the guys had already run out of small talk. Earlier in the day she had asked them to meet her for dinner. Logically, they decided to meet halfway there so they wouldn't have to walk all the way over to the forth division to get her.

"Let's walk on over maybe some people got hurt and she is stuck helping." Ikkaku said breaking the silence between them.

"Alright." Yumichika replied and they flash stepped to the forth. When they entered it seemed busy but not frantic. Yumichika waved for Hanatarou to come speak with them. "Can you find out how long Lapis is going to be? We don't mind waiting but we have dinner plans."

"U-Um, sorry she never showed up today. Captain Unohana is very concerned about her." Hanatarou looked at them and gave him his typical 'I'm scared of you' glance.

"Thank you Hanatarou, We will just go by her apartment." Ikkaku replied dragging a very stunned Yumichika behind him. After they turned the corner near her apartment Ikkaku stopped and turned to his best friend.

"Is it possible she got cold feet again?"

"No." he answered. "She told me everything...I told her about how we met. She said she wasn't afraid to be with me anymore."

"You trust her?"

"Of course. I won't betray the trust she placed in me, and I..have faith in her." Yumichika looked him in the eyes and smiled with confidence. Outside her apartment they heard a soft cry, and the men thrust the door open. Inside they found Lapis tied by her hands and hanging from the ceiling. Her shirt was ripped open in the back, and blood was running down her back pooling on the floor. They cut her down and removed the gag stuffed into her mouth.

"She is blacking out let's get her to Captain Unohana!" Ikkaku yelled as Yumichika scooped her up into his arms and flash stepped to the relief station.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Yumichika, she is asking for you." Unohana said motioning him to enter the room.

"How is she?" he asked walking over to her bedside and looking at her sleeping body.

"The injuries have been healed for the most part. However, her condition isn't very stable. The seal on her neck is draining her spiritual power, and it is attached to her soul. How long has she had this mark?" Unohana turned her head and the flower mark had grown larger and turned black.

"It didn't look like that before, he has done something else to her.." Yumichika said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Yumichika, is her father responsible?"

"Yes, he has been sealing her power since she was a child. She can't control her reiatsu, and is afraid of hurting people."

"We must find her father, this binding is forbidden. It draws out all reiatsu then kills the victim. Also, I believe he has been lying to her about her real abilities." Unohana looked at Yumichika and put her hand on his sagging shoulder. "She has wing sign..."

"Yes, I..have seen them..." He drops his chin and looks at her face twisted in pain. "They are like a blue butterfly." Unohana gasps and and calls for Isane.

"Isane, inform all division to find Argus Sora immediately! He must be captured alive, and as soon as possible."

"Immediately, Captain." She replies and begins the spell.

"Yumichika, this is very important..we must protect her at all costs." Unohana replies and starts dialing her phone. "Zaraki, I have found the wielder of Titania. I need you." she says and hangs up the phone. "I need you two to stand guard until back up arrives."

"What's Titania? What's the big deal about it?" Ikkaku asks going over to look at Lapis. "I have never seen her with a zanpaktou."

"Wait..she did have one. She said her father took it from her when she was a child." Yumichika interjected.

"It's alright..I know what he is trying to do. He will not succeed, and even if he did take it from her he couldn't use it. Titania is very unique she would vanish and try to find Lapis again. Which is why he is repressing her reiatsu to the point of killing her."

"Oi, I'm here.!" Kenpachi grinned and walked over to the group.

"Titania has chosen Lapis..We need to find her father, he used forbidden techniques and is trying to take the power for himself."

"Damn I'm jealous! That sword sounds bad ass! Me and Yachiru will go look for him." He turns and leaves.

Yumichika lifted her hand and sat in the bed next to her as people came in and out of the room. Ikkaku had gone quiet and was standing in a corner of the room. Unohana turned back to Yumichika and tried to comfort him.

"We need to find a way to remove that binding as soon as possible.. If only I could heal her with burning her reiatsu."

"Burning her reiatsu?" he asked looking at her.

"The seal resists my healing kidou, so I had to use medicine to heal her injuries. I can give her anymore without killing her."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other as they both realized what had to be done. Unohana was called into the next room and Yumichika gathered up Lapis and left with Ikkaku.

* * *

**Underneath the Soukyoku**

When they arrived Ikkaku stayed near the front to keep watch as Yumichika took Lapis over the hot springs. He held her close as he stepped into the the healing water and lowered her body over his lap.

"Come back to me sweetheart." He whispered as he dipped her limp body in. Slipping his left hand near her neck he felt for a pulse. It was faint but there beating and giving him hope. "Fight, Lapis..I'm here waiting for you."

Looking up he noticed Ikkaku was missing from the entrance. He moved her to the side and propped her up to check on Ikkaku. Argus appeared and began firing kidou at him.

"What did you do to Ikkaku!"

"He is taking a nap, and I think you should too..." He fired a sleeping spell at him but Yumichika flashed away gaining distance from Lapis.

"_Yumichika..."_

"_Kujaku, please help me."_

"_If he puts his dirty hands on you, or your mate, I will not be satisfied with my combat form."_

"_I know."_

"Come on then shinigami..." he motioned toward Yumichika. Yumichika glanced at Lapis he could see her stirring. "I'm in a bit of a hurry here."

"Fuji Kujaku.." Yumichika called out to his zanpaktou as light flooded the area from the hot spring. Lapis' wing sign had returned and the water began churning around her, spraying rain around the hidden arena. Her father turned toward her and fired.

"Bakudo sixty-one." Her body shook as the spell hit her , causing blood to run down her mouth.

"Stop! You are killing her, she can't handle such high level spells!" Yumichika ran over to her and saw the mark on her back start to grow larger. He was was racking his brain trying to figure out how to break the spell_. "It's a spell.....breaking spells....breaking the kidou. Oh I see what to do." _


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"Ken-chan I think they are that way!" Yachiru points toward the west gate.

"Are you sure?"

"Never doubt a woman's instincts!"

Yumichika could see her wings growing out from her back as the bakudo crumbled. Her right hand began to glow blue as Argus swung his axe at him. Argus moved his axe in a feint to his left and grabbed Yumichika. His axe slashed into the shinigami and blood sprayed the rocks and water behind him. Argus throws him to the side and grabs Lapis by the throat.

"Leave him alone father." Lapis whispers putting her glowing hand on top of her father's.

"Forget about him, give me the sword Lapis!" he was screaming at her as he set down his axe and grasped the wings.

"No, I love him!" Digging her nails into his skin she fought back kicking and punching him. Lapis looked over at Yumichika's body as he began to move, and felt the flower on her neck bloom. "Will you kill me like you killed my mother?" Lapis stopped struggling and allowed her anger to explode, her body completely engulfed in blue reiatsu. Suddenly, butterflies flooded the room and combined forming a long blue staff with a Xerxes butterfly on the top.

"Titania, I finally get to meet you." the girl replied as the wings of the staff began to flutter.

"Yes, I will lend you my strength."

Yumichika's eyes opened and he struggled to his feet as he saw Argus trying to pull the staff from her hands. His anger flared and he called out to his zanpaktou.

"Ruri'iro Kujaku" Bright light from the sword and blue tendrils stretched out wrapping around Argus and one lightly touched Lapis' seal breaking it. " You feel it don't you, your life force flowing out of you."

"You see father, Yumichika is a genius. He has trained his sword to have two shikai's...." Lapis spoke but the voice coming out was Titania's echoing across the training room.

"My sword has a combat form and a Kidou form."

"Impossible! What kind of sword is that?" he growled and reached up grabbing Lapis and snatching away the blue staff.

"It's an anti-shinigami weapon father....Just like mine!" Lapis raises her hand up and staff releases a thousand spikes along the shaft causing Argus to drop it. "Return." Titania vanishes only to reappear in Lapis' hand, the spirit energy shifts to a deep purple as she steps toward the man who murdered her mother. "Seal." The Xerxes butterfly lifts from the staff and becomes huge shoving him to the ground. Then webbing appears and a cocoon surrounds Argus suffocating him inside it. "Titania this one is yours." The large butterfly arches it's wings around the cocoon devouring it.

"Are you alright Lapis?" Yumichika touches her face and looks for injuries to heal.

"I'm just a bit sleepy." She falls into his arms in a deep sleep the symbol on her hand cracking away like dust.

"Yo! Yumichika, did I miss anything?" Ikkaku pops his head into the cave with his sword drawn.

"Yes, she said she loves me."

"Is that why she is passed out again?"

"It was a beautiful moment."

Relief Station;

"Yumichika, you can go home to get some sleep I'll stay here with her." Ikkaku pats his best friend on the shoulder trying to convince him to leave. "You have been here for twelve hours!"

"She will want to see my face, not yours when she wakes up."

"You callin' me ugly?"

"I was stating that as an obvious fact!" The two men pressed their forehead together and went for their swords.

"Hey Pretty, want to keep it down? Some of us need beauty sleep." They stopped and looked at Lapis sitting up in bed with a small smile on her face.

"She was talking to me get out Ikkaku!" He shoves him outside and climbs in bed next to her. "Sooo, about what you said yesterday-"

"The part where I said I love you?" She looks at him and slides her hand into his.

"Yeah, I was just wondering.."

"It didn't wear off, I still do." He tugs her onto his lap and kisses her lightly.

"I love you Lapis."

"I know."

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Walking over to the edge of the cliff he took her hand.

"Sweetheart, how was your day?" he whispered pulling her close to his body.

"I'm feeling much better today. Captain Unohana says I should be able to transfer to division eleven in a few weeks." she turned to look him in the eyes. "If you are alright with that?"

"Why should I mind, it will be great I get to see you everyday!"

"I would be fourth seat..."

"No! It's too ugly, unforgivable! I will make them give you a good number." he starts to march away in a fit when she grabs him.

"Perhaps I could make four beautiful, in some way?" her fingers wrap around his sleeves and she kisses him four times. "What do you think?"

"Not yet..." she kisses him another four times.

"Now?"

"Hmm..getting closer."

"Alright, how about we go home and I.." she whispers in his ear and winks four times.

"Oh my, four could be pretty! Let's go now!" he says picking her up and flash stepping away as she laughs in his ear. "You know I can flash step now!"

"Shh, we are having another moment....beautiful."

**Author's notes;**

**Hey all this ending I'm much happier with^^ Hope you are too!**


End file.
